SoulClan
Soulclan is located in a small gorge in the middle of an oak forest. They prey on thrush, lapwing, squirrel, fish, robin, sparrow, blue-jay, mice, shrew, vole, water vole, and rarely hawk. They climb trees and w hen an emey attacks, and they swoop down like hawks on-top of their enemy and deliver a death-blow if necessary. Their camp is outlined with sharp brambles and thick walls of fern. Leader Sprucestar- Brown and white tom. Green eye and one scarred, blind eye. (dert26) Deputy Tornadowind- Silverish-blue tabby tom. (Mimjett) Medicine Cat Dawnwhisper- Cream and brown mottled she-cat. (SaxyUmbreon/Mimjett) Medicine Cat Apprentice None Warriors Crowbreeze- Smokey-black tom with jet-black under his muzzle and rings on his legs and a deep scar on his tail. Amber eyes. (buttcutie) Redwing- Unknown Description. Tom. (Greatrob) Tornadowind- Silver tabby tom. (Mimjett) Sleetfrost- Black she-cat with white stripes on the front of her legs and face. Pale, icy-blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon/WillowClaw23) Furzetuft- Gray-and-white tom. (SaxyUmbreon) Smokywaters- White she-cat with black markings on left, front paw, right ear, tail-tip, and beginning of tail. Green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon/Willow23) Slashclaw- Black tom with a white chest a gray, back, right foot. (SaxyUmbreon/Mimjett) Whitefoot- Black tom with white paws, chest, and tail-tip. (CrescentMoon104) Houndpelt- Brown, fluffy tom with black head and white paws. Icy-blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Redwind- Tortie tom with red, black, and gray. Silver eyes. (Willowcaw32) Applefur Red-ginger she-kit with brown tail-tip and paws. Green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Apprentice: Slitherpaw Snakenose- Black tom. Amber-red eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Ravenwillow- Black she-cat with rings that go around her forelegs and 2 rings that go around her tail at the top. Jade-green eyes. (buttcutie) Pebblesplash- Unknown Description. She-cat. (SaxyUmbreon/Mimjett) Pepperclaw- White tom with black dots over him. Yellow eyes. (Mimjett) Apprentice: Oakpaw Smudgefoot- Looks farely like his mother/father only with more black spots. Amber eyes. (WillowClaw32) Apprentice: Mudpaw Featherbreeze- Silver tabby she-cat. (SaxyUmbreon/WillowClaw23) Sandfeather- Light-brown and dark ginger with some black stripes she-cat. Blue eyes. (WillowClaw32) Mosswhisker- Tortoiseshell tom with dark brown paws. (SaxyUmbreon) Haycloud- Unknown Description. Tom. (SaxyUmbreon) Omenchaser- Black she-kit with a white dash on top and below right-eye, circles on back legs, 3 rings on tail next to top and a white tail-tip. Green eyes. (buttcutie) Apprentice: Honeypaw Cloud- Unknown Description. She-cat. (SaxyUmbreon/WillowClaw32) Apprentices None Kits None Queens None Senior Warriors Karmaflame- Unknown Description. Tom (WillowClaw32) Elders Twistedtail- Dark brown tom with white paws, tail-tip and spot on right eye. Bright-green eyes. (zombieASSASSIN101) Deerwhisker- Dark brown tom with silver paws and white under his tail. (zombieASSASSIN101) Starclan Cats Moonshimmer- Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes. She-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Hurricane- Blue-gray tabby Tom. (SaxyUmbreon) Toadkit- Unknown Description. She-kit. (SaxyUmbreon) Angelstorm- Light silver tabby She-cat. (WillowClaw32) Wildpaw- Unknown Description. She-cat. (buttcutie) Ashendust- Gray and silver she-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Mistypool- Blue-gray tom.. (SaxyUmbreon) Heatherpelt- Pinkish-gray she-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Cinderface- Dark-gray she-cat with black stripes. (SaxyUmbreon) Freezeclaw- White tom with a black tail and long, black claws. Frosty-green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Willowpool- Gray she-cat with white legs and two large black splotches. She-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Nightpelt- Black tom. Reddish-amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Dark Forest Cats N/A Other Deceased N/A Others Ray- Midget, calico tom with amber eyes. (Loner|Mimjett) Felix- Orange-red tom with brown paws, black toes, white chest, belly, muzzle, and tail-tip (Fox-furred). Pale ice-blue eyes. (Rogue|Mimjett) Casey- Calico she-cat. Amber eyes. (Kittypet|Mimjett) Fudge- White tom with brown splotches on back and head and a brown tail with a lighter tip. Blue eyes. (Loner|Mimjett) Mystery- Gray she-cat with a strage magifying-glass shaped patch around her eye, and black, gray, bluish-gray, orange, and brown pots. She has glimmering yellow eyes.. Curse- Ghostly-silver she-cat with fawn markings. Reddish-orange eyes. (Rogue|Willowclaw32) Raccoon- Unknown Description. She-cat. (Loner|Willowclaw32) Patches- Small, black-and-white she-cat. One blue eye and one gold-yellow eye. (Loner|Xtimeszero) Blade- Black tom with sharp claws. Brown eyes. (Rogue|dert26) Codi- Small, gray-white, lynx-point she-kit with a dark-gray striped tail and dark little ears with a black stripe.. Dazzling, jade-green eyes. (Kittypet|Willowclaw32) Penny- White and gray, tabby, Mongolian mix she-cat. Pale-green-yellow eyes. (Kittypet/Loner|buttcutie) Dusty- Gray tom with light-gray paws. Blue eyes. (Kittypet|dert26) Shrewwhisker- White she-cat with brown, tabby splotches on fur and a brown, tabby, striped tail. Brown eyes. (Formerly SC|Loner|Mimjett)